<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>此后切莫去别处聆听 by Neuromancer2727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817212">此后切莫去别处聆听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727'>Neuromancer2727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, StarCraft - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>灿勋/Chanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>此后切莫去别处聆听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>吴世勋和他那支小队从山脊一侧翻出来时，以为会见到城市。再不济，人的行迹也可以。然而呈现于眼前的是坦裸的平原，布满“盖亚之心”热潮席卷整个星系留下的矿坑，像巨人死去后逐渐萎弱皱缩的苍白躯干。那是曾祖辈往上的计划。淘金热情、或随便说什么别的热情，宛如人类血脉中从不曾灭绝的跳蚤，消歇百年后又重新蹦哒了。开掘出诸多可用能与地球时代绝无仅有的金属，更多的是留下像这样形同弃置的星球。<br/>枢机定位告诉他们这颗星的编号，毫无用处，号码只是按即时报告生成一串随机数，甚至不能用主舰传出去。吴世勋那一队遭遇敌方右翼，且战且退，夺了一个迫降机会已属运气超群。清点过人数，无人有力气再说话，离舰翻山小半天，看到面前之景，沉默更似熔铅，灰黑的死气从脊椎漫上来。<br/>身后“噗通”一声，吴世勋不用回头也知道有同学跪下去了。不愧他妈是没毕业的预备役，对同龄人的嗤之以鼻及时地撑了他一把，丝毫不想自己比这所有人更小一岁。他将背挺直，恍惚中能听到伤口崩裂的声音，热烘烘压倒痛楚，全身上下的血色仿佛往远方奔去了。<br/>——那凝为团块的、几不可能流动的红，不像来自平流层，却是从坑底长出的。<br/>“吴队，你…你看，那是什……”<br/>吴世勋一把拽去全视域辅助镜，早看见四面八方蠕动出坑的东西，个别已飞至空中。不是嘲讽学长理论课一塌糊涂的时刻。他握紧了粒子刀，退后一步：<br/>“手炮，全功率模式。”<br/>“准备战斗。看情况以锥形阵后撤。”<br/>准备死吧，他没有说。<br/>他保有意识前最后一个动作，是直视猩红的原野。那地狱火焰的三倍，麻风病人溃烂脓包的总和，给只在课本上见过的异族做了衬景。</p><p>02.<br/>中空悬床令人不适，但好在不如养护舱那么麻烦。吴世勋翘起右脚努力够上按钮，这稍稍过时的医疗设备功能也略有过时，蹬了好几下才全无预兆地把束带松开，他跌下去，第一时间捂住脸。<br/>动静大，吴世勋屏息半分钟。确认无来人后起身，悬床缩回墙壁。他贴墙，准备快速熟悉环境，却在三秒内面色数度变换，最后停留在一个咬牙切齿与傲气兼备的笑。<br/>青年从第四根廊柱爬上，一拍某块钛片，左右滑开现出一条窄道，他脱手跃入，轻捷如豹。接下来在种种构件和安检光束间闪避，动作不快，像自家庭园优游赏春。终于，到一扇米黄色门前。<br/>吴世勋毫不犹豫举起右拳。<br/>监控前的胖子失声：“头儿！这…”欲将某个手柄右掰，被一颗薄荷糖击偏了腕子。<br/>身侧人抛另一块糖用嘴接住，盯着屏幕不接话。扶椅转一圈，完全背对监控屏后，船身一震，半边控制舱的照明都熄了片刻。<br/>与此同时，那一头吴世勋没等到意料中的弹脱飞行器。这是他最熟稔、别人理应最陌生的附加逃生道，他四岁那年为之拧好最后一枚铆钉。眼下被拳头击碎，涌出ETZ溶液。接踵而至的船身倾簸与警报大作中，他只觉脚下一空，下意识手在半空猛抓。<br/>谁改成液压门的！脑内唯一念头。<br/>胖子朝忽地开启的舱顶瞄准了，转椅上的男人放松躺平，以海滨度假的风姿对头顶人莞尔一笑。<br/>吴世勋捉到那枚飞镖般抛来的笑，用门牙叼住那样的接法，把想法付诸语言，他朝下大吼：“谁改成的液压门？！”<br/>仰躺的人脸孔朝上，像接受遍照神恩似的天真无限，动作是相反的恶劣。食指一勾，说：“下来就告诉你。”<br/>数不清的枪口也在上方指着他了，只是有种隐形顾忌，没人来踩吴世勋的手而已。<br/>妈的，吴世勋暗骂一声，松开落地。第一军事学院的第一名，下盘微有不稳，风度总体未失，五分钟后因暴起强杀未遂，被“请”到对面的扶椅落座。<br/>他胳膊肘脱臼，与这相比更令人在意的是面前人脖颈上的口子，血浸得领沿下塌，差一丁点到大动脉。男人浑不在意，偏不包扎，大剌剌矗在空气中，离他很近，还能见到皮肉的跳动。明明是自己的杰作，吴世勋不太自在地扭开了头。<br/>“长话短说，那堆傻东西，给送回去了。”<br/>“你们的主舰，归我。不过五六年了，合众国的制造水平不见长进啊，拖着都嫌烦，我很怀疑能值几个钱。”<br/>吴世勋无意打嘴仗，虽然放在以往此时早就热闹起来，他打断道：“留我做什么？没正式入编，机密别想。”<br/>“当然是，”男人扳正他下巴，通讯光点飞来聚为硕大的矩形，录下正脸影像，极速传向星系遥远一端的数个角落。“是你比破舰更有价值。”<br/>紧接着一个让吴世勋怀疑听力的数字滑过耳畔，男人一副“我没高远诉求只关心钱”的态度，握住他小臂时神情一冷，像骤然被暴风雪荡平的长夜。<br/>下手极快，“啪嚓”一声，肘骨归正。<br/>“赎金到位前，别让它断第二次。”<br/>吴世勋冷笑，那你最好现在就杀了我。扶椅推至独立电梯中间，缓缓上升，他拍半镂空的玻璃叫：“否则我一定杀了你，我保证。”<br/>那人食中二指抬至眉尾，比个松垮的简化军礼，流里流气，意在羞辱：“知道了，士官生。”<br/>“以及这早不是你爷爷的‘屠夫修女’号了，别想和它套近乎。”<br/>“……”<br/>“它改名了。”<br/>“叫什么？”<br/>下头人笑，牙齿白亮：“愁容淑女。”<br/>吴世勋眼前一黑，不忘低声问出最后一句：“异族…重新活动了？”你知道？还是我才是最早遭遇的一批。<br/>“那是梦。”<br/>电梯抵达“囚室”，吴世勋才如梦初醒补上大骂：朴灿烈！这狗土匪——！<br/>土匪当然听不见，要听见，必定赠一句嘲讽：不愧是合众国一院出身，军校除了不堪一击的实操能教你们什么？骂人都学得稀烂。</p><p>03.<br/>合众历3178年2月，帝国历3183年3月。朴灿烈向来不用任一边，他只知道干这档事第八个年头了，以己身在宇宙中定个坐标乃一贯作风。十数个主星系间的海盗头子，名声一度盖过帝国新登基的小皇帝和背后老奸巨猾的摄政王。星际海盗们自己都不再那么称呼，或文饰或洗白，手伸向不同政权。唯有朴灿烈秉持着原始风味，从这个角度来说，确实当得起一句“土匪”。<br/>亦是吴世勋（单方面）与之结仇的第六年。<br/>“囚室”三面为记忆合金，正门是单向分子玻璃，可由内观外，但具备绝对封闭性。他进来扫视的第一秒，便注意到是小时候呆过的一间。至少十点钟方向的那幅画没摘，鲜艳依旧的蜡笔诠释着幼童眼中飞船眩目的涂装，吴世勋走过去一摸，食指上真实的、被岁月赋予的灰尘反倒有种不实感。毕竟这是个大街上尘霾都被定时清换的年代。<br/>他把画取下，原来四岁时心目中的“屠夫修女号”长这样。吴世勋也一度认为由自己接手理所当然，它是他命定的所有物。没想到今天以这种方式与之重逢。<br/>要是没有朴灿烈。<br/>吴世勋的祖父作为合众国八十年来唯一五星上将，历经对阵异族的三大战役和卫国战争。个人英雄早成万年前史诗残篇，但当为空间盒所阻、被迫原地待命的舰队见证华伦特星最高要塞的坠毁时，所有人不得不承认这是一份来自英灵殿的亘古招魂。飞船从漩涡般的星云中穿出，和它的主人一同在虚拟爱抖露都令人乏味的后世代，成为新偶像。<br/>祖父在三十年前的影像资料中笑：希望我能活到修女拥有新一任驾驶员的那天，合众国的公民们，都有这样的机会。<br/>不知整个国家有多少男孩是枕着这句话和梦中星辰入睡的，吴世勋不例外。以与生俱来的娇骄意气做辅，他幼时不算轻松：三岁在爷爷膝头推沙盘，四岁就在飞船内部背图了。<br/>祖父去世前，这艘船被特许归吴家所有。遗嘱中交由第一军事学院保管，遴选优秀学生做候选驾驶员。话这么说，不过军部基本默认了交给吴家后人继承。不是老爷子余威尤烈，是吴世勋配得起。五校外加正式特攻队的联赛，他始终保持连胜纪录。<br/>当时吴世勋坐在驾驶舱，脚高翘着快要脱离操作位。没有人再挑战，他感到一种焦躁的无聊。<br/>“作战请求，嘀嘀，请确认。”隔音良好，吴世勋没法听见外头的沸反盈天，学生们兴奋至极地讨论这是哪个不自量力（因此他们没有检查哪个倒霉蛋的校园准入/武器ID配对被盗刷了），军部虽沉稳，几位将官们也一一交换眼神。<br/>吴世勋带着吃宴后甜点的心情点下确认，过不到两招，他明白自己轻敌。“轻敌”二字发展到明白这一阶段，是致命的。C区完全损坏，重力调配失效。再度警告，失效，失效。<br/>可以了，实战中到这就算玩完，附属训练营新生都知道。胸闷不止由于超精神阈值的共感，还有愣怔后没顶的屈辱。半晌他才颤抖着开舱，却被更巨硕的声浪围堵。完全他妈一团糟！赛场侧翼的屠夫修女号启动，接应刚摧枯拉朽把他的战绩踩了一地的那机甲，如接应睽违多时的情人。机械间现有一种漫不经心的轻快、随便但高效的毛毛躁躁。获胜者上飞船后才把脸一露，对下头迟来的布控比中指，加至全速，带领东南角潜伏的十艘中型飞艇离开了。<br/>这显然是一出张扬的偷盗。主席台上的某青壮派少将曾主张采取武力拦截，然而因为当日学生太多，怕事件升级，只得命令结转所进入战备，以免这群招摇的贼空间迁跃了。<br/>事后证明，不仅招摇，的确强大，结转所没挡住。联赛成个乌龙，传奇飞船就此去国离乡。舆论大哗，政府一再表明将倾力追回，“吴将军的遗威”“合众国的军魂”等等。明眼人却懂这是心有余力不足，半年来与塞勒行星关系紧绷，军力牵制到别处去不现实，只表面功夫不能不到位。最后还是由国防部任职的吴父公开发言，大意即我们家不要了，国家的自由与和平不系于一船之上。<br/>于是显而易见，公众视野中缺少吴世勋这一环。他才是真正的主角。事件发生时没有人过问他的心情，事件发生后一院上下知晓这位丢过脸的天才一夜长出许多逆鳞。吴世勋自己都不记得怎么捱过来了：谁想复制这命运？16岁生日，54连胜后被捶败倒地，爷爷的飞船当面被偷，系统截止用时定格在61秒。那强盗只用61秒就把他撂翻。<br/>贼胆包天，加速升空时的节奏按点划点摩斯码，吴世勋拼出大部分：…长得…真好看。粉金色头发在云层金边后耀眼无比，在他看来，像一场盛大而下流的嘲弄。<br/>被直接至极的手段将自尊心剥皮卸甲，吴世勋自觉如同扔上砧板的鱼，肚腹晶莹洁白，该是好好磨一磨的时候了。无限之外还有无限，他从打折处血淋淋地长起来，16岁的第二天就把16岁打水漂般毫无留恋地扔到了河底。<br/>哥哥曾私底下感慨那海盗头子的作为对世勋未尝不是好事，吴世勋听过后十分严肃地提出你以后生小孩不许给他过儿童节。<br/>“我怕我精神上犯癫痫。”<br/>对，彼时那人的名头已从西鹭星向全星系扩展，他无需从世家子都有的小金库里拨一笔钱去打听。像古时所有要雪恨的君王，朴灿烈，这名字即便睡梦中也悬刀于顶、剑气逼喉，吴世勋被搞烦躁的失眠夜，往往直奔机甲模拟室。<br/>亲近的同学笑说夺妻之仇不过如此，吴世勋黑着脸把6年来回顾一遍，想为我保留这布置也别指望讨好……朴灿烈的真实目的是什么？如其所言求财，那是没有生命危险。利害在双方打照面时都简明剖白过，朴灿烈要的那笔钱数额之巨，以吴家，筹措也非易事。怕他要借此打探些别的——吴世勋想得时而清楚时而迷糊，像洞口燃烛，岌岌可危的焰苗就是照不清最后几步路。他这时些许后悔，没有听从家里把政治思维多培养培养。<br/>本能排斥，一想就头痛。跟着胃痛，吴世勋意识到他除了悬床上注射营养液，几天没进食。机器管家恰好送餐送衣，他尝一口，撂筷子。外头巡卫的听见响动进来，吴世勋谅他不便动手，堂而皇之地赤脚出门。<br/>“厨房在那边。”讨厌的声音响起，仔细听好像在笑：“都说过不是你爷爷的船了。”<br/>朴灿烈负手走到面前：“怎么不穿衣服？”<br/>操，说得和我裸着似的！吴世勋说：“我的衣服呢？”<br/>“那个不能给你，通讯工具和微武器太多。”<br/>“……”<br/>“吃饭了没？”<br/>吴世勋合理怀疑对方根本是挑衅，说：“怎么说也要拿我换钱，伙食能不能跟上？你们海盗团太寒酸了，不，是你太寒酸了，有种上和你吃的规格一样，我就吃。”<br/>几个巡卫正要发作，被朴灿烈摆摆手摁下去。一个瘦瘦矮矮的抢白道，头儿就吃一样的！我们所有人吃的都一样！<br/>“嗯。怎么，有什么问题？”<br/>“…咸得要命。”回想那些合成蛋白品和培植蔬菜，是一院补给中都没有过的廉价。就吃这个？吴世勋话声变低，底气不太足。<br/>“那要厨房给你做新的，”朴灿烈没说什么，补充一句：“那边走，别忘了。”<br/>不知何处生发的不服气攫住了他，吴世勋说算了不用了，再来一份就行，我会吃完的。<br/>朴灿烈回头：“少放点盐？”<br/>“…少放点盐。”<br/>众海盗相当不满，那耗费精力捉、毋宁说是救回来的小白脸纯属好歹不识的公子哥儿。要不是头儿严令和即将获得的财富，想到为救这群傻货赔进去的兄弟们，他们绝对能把吴世勋砍成八截。<br/>而这小白脸还要登堂入室了！除了初次众目睽睽下控制舱的现身，头儿让他拿上晚饭、穿着自己大两码的靴子，再进控制舱，不必有人随行。</p><p>04.<br/>屠夫修女号有过数次改装。事实上，华伦特之战后核心单元严重损毁，祖父吴暨架着它从爆破余波中出来时，全不是奥德修斯挂起大帆荣归故里那么回事。诸多情况下，传说的浓墨重彩源于自行赋格，底色没人爱看。<br/>因此合众国方面短暂的追讨行动中，很多人推断朴灿烈盗飞船的象征性远大于实用性：草莽新贵捉弄政府，急于展示实力。吴世勋也这么怀疑过，直至此刻。<br/>他机动制造考出一院校史上第三个满分，在短短几小时、进出四次的过程中一边打量一边盘算飞船的改换程度，很快心惊。正像朴灿烈说的，这早不是爷爷的船。<br/>朴灿烈将人警惕沉思惊喜愤怒的表情尽收眼底，其实绝大部分时间吴世勋面上淡然，是他为他配上直觉中的揣测，便觉这是太久未见的生动。<br/>“以杀止杀的意思…？老匹夫取这名字又老土又分裂。”<br/>虽然从小不喜欢祖父命名方式，仍被一句话挑起火气，吴世勋反唇相讥：“你取的更令人作呕好吗？”他还都不太喜欢他们的驾驶风格。朴灿烈四指圈上手柄时的神态，复刻了六十八岁时重登机甲拍打沉厚外壳的祖父。课本上可以评价某星球某将军的驾驶风格稳重，帝国某大元帅轻奇，不提吴暨。吴世勋想多半因为他们对待机械如待恋人。那掠过元件和光屏的手指，令人横生多情的错觉。如置于肌肤上，那……<br/>他被自己的联想硬生生捂得汗毛倒竖，报复性地大声说：“都爱女女女的，你们怎么这么变态！等抢回来我一定改成‘秃头歌女’号！”<br/>“随你。抢得到再说。”<br/>“你天天染发，也会未老先秃。”<br/>朴灿烈拨一拨刘海，你还记得我以前头发什么色啊？那觉得哪种比较好。<br/>吴世勋语塞，与我无关。<br/>三天后海盗头子黑发顺毛，混入首都男子公学可以假乱真。吴世勋控制不住看了一眼，再一眼。<br/>飞船上还有一只半秃毛的白鹦鹉，头冠长得倒很好看。日常在朴灿烈脚边鸟笼里上蹦下跳地背艾伦金斯堡，吴世勋被吵得不行，斥之滚出去，鹦鹉还击“你出去！”朴灿烈从议事厅上来，看到人鸟大战。<br/>你多大了？朴灿烈的故作诧异中净是揶揄，22了怎么还。停在这不说了。<br/>“亏我还以为是内置电子系统，既然训练的，就不能让这狂躁症学着背点平缓的东西？”<br/>十秒后秃尾巴鹦鹉背起庞德，清脆鸟声环绕，有那么一两丝忧郁意味。吴世勋愣住，眨眨眼。<br/>朴灿烈忍笑，说多谢你开发它。<br/>飞船上时间挺难打发，众海盗不忘吴世勋人质身份，他亦不愿自讨没趣。控制舱和别处只有当朴灿烈出现时他才能待，一来二去，竟有两人形影不离的意思。胖子稳坐团内二号交椅，也不是很赞同。<br/>“头儿，您和吴家那小子，”<br/>话音未落朴灿烈将移动荧幕挥去他眼前，团内账户上已多出一大笔。<br/>“我有数。”<br/>“全交齐了？”吴家速度真是快啊，胖子感叹。除他俩外，下属最关注的目的已然达成。他俩更关心的那几样……<br/>“全部。”朴灿烈咬字加重，胖子一凛，不再做声。<br/>“所以交接完那批就把他送回去吧。”<br/>这些对话自然绕过了吴世勋，他只被告知目前愁容淑女号的大致航向，并在严密监视下与父亲进行半分钟的视讯通话。<br/>“我们有一批物资在K-94，所以从今晚六时起会绕行取道。”<br/>“通知我干嘛，难道我还怕吗？还能和家里打小报告？”<br/>胖子悻悻，不晓得这脾气头儿怎么受得了！若不是有所耳闻吴世勋近身格斗力出色，真想好好给治一治。<br/>吴世勋目送人摔门而出，缓缓升窗：形状不一的轨道，迷蒙多色的洪流。有些星体一片寂黯，更多的强光照耀不知疲倦，一如悬浮前行的舰队本身。太空劲风用做储藏能，万物却在这极致的动荡中现出一种单纯静穆。他把额头杵在窗边，比起家中，更愿意联络的另有别地。吴世勋想把消息递给一院，再上递军部，他怎么也不信朴灿烈的那句“那是梦”。异族确实出现了，他亲眼看过、交过手。他准备死在那的。</p><p>05.<br/>K-94算合众国的西南一隅，是颗无主星球。早年拥有合众国最大监狱，流放罪不可赦的重刑犯，囚禁暴走后无法维修的人造人，总之三教九流无所不包。这样的去处一旦管理不力极易骚乱，合众历2979年，教科书般的暴动发生了。镇压表面成功，实则政府根本放弃管制。二十年后帝国突发长达一年多的瘟疫，秘密部队将人强制隔离至K-94，据说至今仍有万人坑。<br/>这样集中了人类对彼此最深重的恶孽的星球，存活下来的堪比人形武器。没那么夸张，至少也是人人有几手。西鹭星被称做“魔宫”，K-94的外号还要直白：祸星。两者均为星系中跳脱律法、无视道德的三不管地带。<br/>除了试题案例和从前旅程中遥望，吴世勋第一次着陆在这颗行星上。<br/>“想下船吗？”朴灿烈披上外套时忽然问。<br/>“敢让我下？”<br/>“你跑得了？”朴灿烈等手下先去接头，把烟卷中的烟丝一条条抽出再弹飞，末了拍拍裤缝说不下算了。<br/>“…等一下。”年轻的士官生表情松动，说配我一把枪，刀也行，我要下。<br/>“有我，”朴灿烈一抓人手腕，要个屁的武器。<br/>他们先到黑市交付一季一清的酒水订单，朴灿烈现身后自有人把货物抬上飞船。酒坊老板娘风情娆丽心思玲珑，见个生脸孔也不多话，笑吟吟给吴世勋倒上七八九十种色泽不同的酒。吴世勋一口下去，膝盖都抖了抖，乔装云淡风轻地把酒杯使力一磕。朴灿烈不动声色，掌心撑在他膝上，越过人将剩下几杯圈到自己面前，可怜兮兮道，阿雅，你对我都没这么好。<br/>老板娘勾唇，因为小军官比你帅。<br/>八分钟后，吴世勋酒劲上来，催熟心中久埋的不爽。他撞撞朴灿烈肩膀，说喂，坐好久了，还走不走。<br/>以往必不如此直接，吴世勋有意放任了，恃醉逞性。女人与朴灿烈沉默地对视，看见两边眼底的考量，再说两句话，便告别。<br/>吴世勋跨门槛时差点绊了一下，朴灿烈揽他肩膀，意外地没被推开。<br/>“那女人不止是卖酒的吧。”吴世勋凑近，鼻尖相蹭的程度。酒香以外的温热在朴灿烈喉上打花结，他呼吸一窒，又在对方眯起的眼睛下把那口气慢慢地吐出。吴世勋自以为很有审视威力，实则不然，饮酒使之大大折扣。如蜂蜜琥珀里裹刀片，一种甜美的暴力，刃未至前能不能落到后两字还很难说。<br/>“聪明嘛，世勋。”朴灿烈答：还卖烟，可惜你不抽。<br/>嘁，吴世勋跨步向前：谁准你叫我名字？<br/>不爽，有部分原因是女人和朴灿烈说着听不懂的话。他不爱被掌控，更痛恨被排斥。旋即反应过来，那一瞬间算溜号到朴灿烈那边去了么？本来他和朴灿烈，就该是两头的，无所谓排斥与否。吴世勋晃晃脑袋，索性不再想。<br/>还好喝了酒，一旁朴灿烈暗忖。他的61秒，即便16岁时也不是盖的（那次赛中朴灿烈动了点手脚否则不会如此轻易）。阿雅确实不止做黑市第一酒商，更是星系排名前列的情报贩子。方才的每句话，俱值不菲。<br/>“今年葡萄的种类变少了呢，所以酒的成色太差。据说有一种的预测绝种期就是5月间。”<br/>——首都有重要人物将被暗杀。<br/>“不过培养技术互通的话，就不用担心。”<br/>——合众国内部有人通敌。<br/>“也有那种抓着不放的农户，还挺地球风度的是不是？所谓传家宝，不能外泄的。”<br/>——政府有极力压制的消息。<br/>当初以吴世勋为条件，向国中合计六家发出了赎金要求，内容各不相同，交纳的速度有先有后。<br/>六家中有姻亲，有世交，有吴家的政治盟友。最快的除去吴家本身，便是金家。金家以军工制造起势，近年开拓领域多，朴灿烈提出的要求是：300吨紫钫砂。这合众国第五代机甲外壳的主材料，偏偏本国出产得少，真正产地远在帝国。金家送得却与吴家的汇款同步了。朴灿烈一面想着，摩挲下巴。<br/>衣领被人拽住，再走不动。一转身，吴世勋脸色阴沉：“半杯酒就打发我了？”<br/>言外之意是想逛逛这热闹与危险并存的市场。<br/>集市上大部分货品对朴灿烈吸引力甚小，吴世勋就另当别论了。八年一院生活严酷单调，偶尔放假回家，好东西赶着送只怕他不够用。首都外杂七杂八的物件，等同异次元的宝藏。<br/>最后挑中一盒据说打过初代异族的弹匣，里头剩六枚子弹，通用包银工艺。店主吹得天花乱坠，什么上头还錾了独立师的番号啦，正要举给吴世勋对光看时，一片影子笼下来。抬头一望朴灿烈，立时收声。吴世勋倒不在意，兴致勃勃地接过来拨了几下，啪啪的，他真正速射时定比这个绵密，朴灿烈知道。现在却只像个摆弄生日礼物的小孩。<br/>走出店十几步，吴世勋后知后觉：没付钱？<br/>朴灿烈指指脸，不多说。吴世勋撇嘴，早知道随便乱拿，让你用脸刷卡刷到负值。<br/>“下次有机会吧。”身侧人摁摁耳廓，胖子还没汇报交接情况，挺奇怪的。<br/>回到愁容淑女号的泊位，挂舷输送道正运作着，庞大的半圆翼挡住了吴世勋的视线。哪怕抻长脖子，也只能看见一些密封严实的集装箱。朴灿烈提过“物资”，无非是星际海盗们半倒卖半自留的武器/新型药，吴世勋默想。不愿表露过多热衷，严格意义上这是他该回避的场合，便准备先一步上船。下一秒枪声四起。<br/>吴世勋猛然转身，撞上朴灿烈胸膛，那只手带着强制性的力道把他推了进去。出口关闭，控制舱响起的合成音预示三级自动攻击启动，看来是预先设定好的。<br/>“怎么？”吴世勋还是忍不住问。<br/>“送的货里有问题，胖子验过。”<br/>“就都杀了？”<br/>朴灿烈扫他一眼，微微一笑：“当然。”这个笑胜过所有大摊的课本和训导手册。<br/>“一天货有问题，人就可能有问题；这次人有问题，下次送命的就是我了。我的命，不止一条命。”<br/>道理都懂，吴世勋不接话。朴灿烈以为他还需要消化，又强调：我就是这样的人。<br/>愁容淑女号升空，无人注意到船下有一滩血泊变为蓝黑色。</p><p>06.<br/>取道完毕后按计划重返原来的航向，拟降于有“合众国东南大门”之称的小星球。星球虽不大，建有N7要塞，放在地球时代，估计会得一个“天下第x雄关”的名号。<br/>海盗团将在此休整一天，朴灿烈会给吴世勋一架飞行器。这是交易仁至义尽的尾声，毕竟他们一船有七成背着通缉令，再过关岂不把合众国的脸面扔在脚下踩。<br/>离回家的日子越近，吴世勋越有种难以言表的感觉。说紧张害怕不至于，不舍就更不尽然，仿佛动物直面天敌前先闻到了腥臊的体味，那种生理反应。于是在控制舱警报响起时，他也跳起来打了个暂停的手势。<br/>“警报：大量不明生命体，是否需要绘制热学地图？”<br/>“不建议降落。再重复一次，不建议降落。”<br/>朴灿烈沉吟片刻，提一台便携炮带了六个人走上船体延板，分站位查看。二十秒后传来一声惨叫，北角空了。他横臂一拦，将余下五人挡在背后，半弓身靠近原处。<br/>飞船尚保持一定高度，下头雾浓，几至不详，海绵般饱吸了全部声息，仿佛面对一片死域。<br/>吴世勋是在这一刻跟出来的。提膝将朴灿烈顶开，手中粒子刀下捞斜劈，一条虫腿带着靛青黏液飞上延板。船身猛地左倾！朴灿烈快速垂落右臂，吴世勋扣住炮管借力，蹬回他身侧。与他同时跃起的龙甲虫，被炮弹洞穿了头部。坚硬的鞘甲挂在船翼边缘，卡在刮痕中，无论如何抖不下去。<br/>“胖子，全速俯冲再仰式，要快。”<br/>“明白。”<br/>不等朴灿烈开口，吴世勋贴地仆倒，姿势标准稳定。其实朴灿烈压根没想过临场指点，他下意识认为吴世勋天生能和自己那么配合无间。<br/>飞船一个风骚的摆荡，甩开了险要追上船尾的一只。<br/>此时浓雾渐散，下方像是亿万个硫酸瓶炸裂。尖利的嘶嘶声攀缘而上，织就必死的罗网。<br/>“还有几发？”吴世勋问。<br/>“四发，够了。”朴灿烈要把便携炮扔过去：“打着撤，换条道。”<br/>吴世勋不接，下望，隐隐看见塌毁的道路桥梁、失去原本形状的建筑，少量异族尸块和更高速移动着的群落。他的下颌颤动，右眼被信号灯闪到疼痛。西北方向几架战斗机一面对地发射，一面断断续续地打亮求援讯息。<br/>他突然说：“不够。”<br/>朴灿烈几乎是立刻明白了他的意思，刚要叫上那五个把他押回去走人了事。耳边传来胖子的征询：“头儿，有建联请求。”<br/>他不说话，拽上吴世勋就往里退。吴世勋举着的粒子刀还在高频模式，一动不动，像当年爬出机甲仰望远去的对手，一动不动。头颈间折出一个心硬的角度。他们之间只剩磁振的嗡鸣声。<br/>朴灿烈气笑了：“我看你他妈是当人质当得太舒服了。”<br/>“求求你。”吴世勋语调低，却字字清晰。背后不到一公里处最前阵的一架威格-36歼击机摇晃几下，掉落在虫群中，他的眼眶被火光映得通红。朴灿烈瞳孔骤扩，以为自己听错，面前人不肯说第二次，喉结滚动：“请你。或者给我飞行器，你们走。”<br/>“我是合众国的军人，你们不是。”<br/>这句话没什么赌气成分，听在别人耳朵里像是轻蔑。不远处围观的五人要嚷嚷起来，朴灿烈喝止道，给他。<br/>他擦过吴世勋，说进来吧。<br/>愁容淑女号像一柄厚重无锋的大剑，直剖向簇集的虫群。武备库在最高权限识别下开启，一台通体银白的机甲：制式不像合众五代，也没有帝国常备的、用以支撑成静态作战单位的粗壮机械腿。它线条流畅，如浸于月神的光晕之中，吴世勋看到的第一眼便莫名平定下来。<br/>朴灿烈给出启用口令，飞船二级舱门在足下大开，银色机甲动了动手臂，纵身跃下。<br/>胖子咚咚咚跑来，捏鼻子以屏退汹汹灌入的焦臭。盯着依旧洞开的舱门下虫群渐远，不可置信：就…让这小子下去了？吴家那边怎么交待。<br/>朴灿烈没有回头，他在腥臭冰冷的风中注视同一个方向。翻腾的火球、听去零星到可怜的击打声，和一些微不可闻的嚎叫，与纠绕多年的梦境会和了。<br/>吴世勋操纵着机甲跳下后没管愁容淑女号的去向，一是情况不允准：躲过一只豹犸的獠牙，手指在感应台上飞快划动，筛选出看去是附近某作战主机的频段。他介入，几个词组短得不能更短，定好了初步部署。<br/>二是默认不会有什么改变。没有立场责怪任何人，说到底朴灿烈只是个劫持他的海盗，分内事是拿到赎金；他的分内事是上战场。各尽本分，如此而已。<br/>——但说没有一丝期待、一星恐惧也假，尤其歼击机群在牵制东边新孵化的虫群时爆毁大半。这一丝一星太微小，终于也可忽略不计。异族们以几何数倍增加，燃料瀑布般消耗，和他建联的飞行员在频道中吼：包围圈缩了…恐怕不行！<br/>银色机甲右腿一扫，准确砸破两只豹犸头骨，里头的寄居体烂成泥。肘部增机炮就位，吴世勋顿住，反手从甲腹中拔出光剑，引擎全开，直奔虫卵孵育的东方。<br/>顶住！给我十二秒！只要十二秒，赶在二次孵化前捣毁母巢的脑核。<br/>这是资料库中存放的老旧理论上的首条禁忌：空中掩护不足时，地面攻击母巢无效。47年前吴暨成为破禁第一人，47年后吴世勋毫无自知地再度走单骑。<br/>方才还正与他联络的飞行员看呆了，只见地面的新生虫群如嗅到丰甜乳汁般向机甲疯扑而去。那机甲高擎剑刃，未被虫们占领的机体佩了一身橙轰轰的浓光，没有阻滞地奔向逐步隆起的地表。好似东瀛武士樱下狂歌，他从没见过……那么轻盈的操控术。<br/>“114，253，”吴世勋报坐标，他引开异群得到的一大片空地：“占领，反坦护盖。”<br/>“是！”仅剩的歼击机群在空中掠出双螺旋弧，冲去空地。<br/>地表顶破，越升越高。<br/>1秒，机甲斜50度朝下瞄准，射出一排榴弹压制佴蛇群；<br/>5秒，光剑扎入已露出的前肢端，被甩去半空。吴世勋趁空中优势，投放精准定导，击中母巢腹部，同时借后坐力反退；<br/>8秒，正当吴世勋欲侧击时，与母巢幽蓝的小眼睛对视了，那玩意发出咯咯松脆的怪声，仿佛志得意满的笑。<br/>他没来由地心下一紧，母巢瞬间从脑后射出一枚孢子！触角缠上机甲的左腿。<br/>孢子喷来的轨迹无限放缓，像一个慢动作。吴世勋不去计算，因为知道一切来不及、一切都无效，他要在最后关头把伤害最大化。只是……不甘心。<br/>没等操控机甲自解体，暗绿色的孢子在面前破碎了。拉力牵引他左避，两台机甲重重撞在一起。吴世勋太阳穴剧痛，想吐。<br/>“精神点，世勋。”半个月来听多了的调笑口吻，居然已经习惯了。<br/>第二个居然：自己这台是双接驳结构，朴灿烈大大咧咧地接通另一个神经槽位，做派嚣张，和结仇时风中来云中去的姿态别无二致。吴世勋大为不适，操作机甲勉强后跳，同时联系“未经特训的驾驶员进行双接驳最为危险”，抗议他。<br/>朴灿烈感到无语，又多些出奇的耐心。他想经验主义害人，一院教的果然都是狗屁。绕后寻隙攻击，说了这么句：“理论是为实践服务的，士官生。你不信我还是不信你自己？”<br/>银白机甲几个漂亮的压冲，双炮抵在母巢的腰椎，面部外壳被酸液蚀得只剩薄薄一层。吴世勋额角渗汗，坚持着用力拉下操纵杆。<br/>下一瞬母巢的尾椎就削平了，生殖腔被粗暴直接地捅烂。双炮发射后的烟尘散去，一台黑色机甲立在稍高处。频道不稳定，说明对方的系统太差难兼容，吴世勋在杂音不断中问：“怎么回来了？”和西边歼击机群继续作战的，还多出了一队飞舰。<br/>黑色机甲屈起拳头碰碰银白机甲的肩，朴灿烈说：“我的这，还没用过。”<br/>“第一次就给你了，”低沉含笑的嗓音如箭矢缓穿，正中靶心。明显是个劣质的双关，吴世勋却不便大骂，以免有自作多情之嫌。渴意从肺腔涌上，他想驾驶舱真太热了。朴灿烈在那头继续道所以是回来保护他的新机甲的，超贵，超牛逼，怎么样开眼吧你们合众国是不都没见过。<br/>“顺便来保护你。”朴灿烈说。<br/>好容易因二度救命之谊，吴世勋才没有把那个“滚”字砸到他脸上。骄傲的士官生一哂：“谢谢，我不需要。”<br/>“那你保护我。”转舵倒快，吴世勋又接无可接。黑机甲双臂空环，一个拥抱的动作，看去憨得很，和其主人时痞时狠时黠狯时真诚都不沾边。吴世勋在舱内看得想笑，知道这是“机语”。<br/>银白机甲抬脚，比个小拇指，往脚下凑了凑。彻头彻尾的鄙夷。<br/>“撤。”吴世勋终于暂时能说出这个字，像呕出了一吨铁。</p><p>07.<br/>幸存的歼击机群和防御工事里的地面部队依次撤退，朴灿烈吴世勋也跟着进了N7要塞。要塞主体已所剩无几，指挥中心和全星能源供应处迁去了地下。<br/>机甲中二人出来，场面话客套寒暄一概省略了。<br/>“开始几天了？我说，那玩意儿。”<br/>“第一次发现一只佴蛇，死在南郊的水基田。老河告诉我的，一开始没人信，新兵哪当回事，认得的就不多。半个多月前吧。”<br/>吴世勋估摸了下，差不多是他和同学在无名星球上的时间。他悄悄凑近朴灿烈，小声诘问：还他妈骗我是梦。<br/>我那时确实有私心，对不起。朴灿烈认得爽快。他从异族群里救出吴世勋一队人费不少周折，一直闭口不提，既是要看合众/帝国方的反应，又想打个信息的时间差，看能否从中获益一二。毕竟人类对抗异族的几次大规模战争都过去四十八年了，连老匹夫也只赶趟了其中一场而已。哦对，世勋不喜欢别人喊他爷爷老匹夫。<br/>怀着这样心情总基调，朴灿烈对吴世勋初期持隐瞒态度。但要说他百分百只顾挣钱太冤了，那也就不会折返了不是？<br/>一个半小时前愁容淑女号开出星球的空域，朴灿烈一直站在大开的舱门前。吩咐胖子代理行权，转身说：“回N7要塞，是我一个人的事。”<br/>“不想跟的，和淑女停在外环。”<br/>“有想跟着的，提前说声谢。送命的活计，钱也没有，说别的矫情了。”<br/>飞船上近千人注目着他们头儿，这个意态平淡如同下楼上厕所的男人，一片鸦雀无声。半分钟后有第一个出列，紧跟着再出一批，不多，可也绝不算少。朴灿烈在他们瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，一时恍惚：这就是从同一片放弃之地爬出来的亲缘了。被放弃的，被封锁的，永不会留名字的一片园地。赖于自我挣出的命运。<br/>从此他们去抢，去争，拿命夺，因为本属赊来的命，不值一顾。拼力指望填满的那个窟窿，放金财享乐似流沙而过，一粒都不曾剩下。<br/>朴灿烈面色如常，胳膊搭上吴世勋的椅背，回神听众人接着交流汇报式的谈话。相当于个小型军事复盘。<br/>“大面积爆发就是四天前？”<br/>“对。侦测结果是东方地底有生命体征，那时只有小股龙甲虫，好办一点，但我更怕有虫卵。”<br/>“今天就成母巢了，”吴世勋苦笑：“这繁殖力比以前还恐怖。”<br/>能想到虫卵这一层，已很有预见性，虽然苦于军备不够无法做进一步探测与定向打击，吴世勋却知其间轻重。中央系和地方系军队向来有些互相瞧不上，后者嫌前者花花世界里养出的软蛋，前者嫌后者没脑子操作差只能当地球时代的莽夫。他在矜贵气最浓的一院自我养护得挺好，没这毛病，吴世勋懒懒：3178年了，人类还在熟练使用鄙视链。一个锁孔套到对方脖子上时把自己也掐死，一齐躺下水道吧，有何意义？<br/>他比较在乎面前这个思路清明战力出众的少校，一张娃娃脸，军衔已高一大截……正是之前威格-36歼击主机的飞行员。不会年龄小？那他就很受伤。<br/>朴灿烈发问：“为什么军备不足？不足到哪个程度。”<br/>少校瞥他一眼，圆润的眼睛能做匕首，里里外外剔了剔，才答道：“外头看N7都是大军区配置，对不对。”<br/>“其实驻守兵力抽了四成，这么说吧，这一波前的军备可能连五校之一都比不上。我向上级请示，得到的回复是权限不够。”<br/>吴世勋怔住，“怎么会…”<br/>朴灿烈问：“什么时候开始抽调的。”<br/>“动作很小，半年前分批。”<br/>“所以无法具体定位虫卵，我指挥也只走稳健那一挂。”<br/>这时战损报告打出来，比例高到吓人。围坐的几人传递着看，陷入静默。<br/>“向首都求援了么？”吴世勋问出最关键的。<br/>“第一天就发送了。居民撤离不能过结转所，昨天和护送分队联络时，说上头模模糊糊讲得办手续。现在还漂着。”<br/>“没有增派？”<br/>“没有。有直达指令，”少校像是不愿揭去某些早已知悉的皮层，念出来：“坚守阵地，稳定要塞。稳定要塞。”<br/>他没有说凌晨三点在终端另一边看到重复的“稳定”二字、耳畔萦绕小孩子刹住的啼哭，浑身血管一点点沥出冰渣。也没有说至今未归的上访兵。<br/>朴灿烈低头抻了抻手指，那已经三天了。整三天首都星纹丝不动，结合之前对N7的削弱，他不信这些一线军人会比自己迟钝。<br/>少校弹弹电子屏，像是要调动已然跌至谷底的气氛，说：“别的不管，先把明天战略定下。谈自己想法吧，有什么想说的。”<br/>这儿一圈，吴世勋思来想去发现真正意义上就他一个新人。朴灿烈不用说了，几次把帝国正规军打残的老恶霸（不觉得称呼有问题，并在心底又狠狠叫了句“老恶霸！”）；其余军衔最低是中尉。战术这东西，理论课、哪怕是电子模拟战也和现实太不一样，吴世勋以人命为价码从经验的货柜上非自愿地购入。<br/>轮到他时，并不怯场，说长官好，第一军事学院412级士官生、首都星独立师特攻队预备役吴世勋，全面接受上级调配。敬了个礼，才弯腰侃侃而谈设想的山地包围战。<br/>那少校颔首，很出名，你。难怪之前机甲指挥时我甚至以为是首都的增援，郑将军之类。说到这句又眸色一沉，顿了顿接上：名副其实。<br/>“吴上将是我的正牌学长。”<br/>“啊…”<br/>“沛林军校407级士官生，金珉锡。”<br/>沛林军校与一院、龙山指挥所等并称合众国五校，以王牌机修和亚空间作战扬名，最彪炳校史的校友恐怕就是祖父吴暨了。<br/>一声轻嗤打破了圆融的认亲现场，众人目光都聚向吴世勋身侧：正是坐没坐相的朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈打心底对这种贵族气犹存的确认不以为然，好像战场上有他妈个小团体就子弹打不着了似的，人们到底为什么这么痴迷于社会联结和虚幻的归属感？他真的和军人那一套处不来，并觉得要靠这个设定目标，十分可悲。<br/>不过涉及观念问题，他就懒得开口了。态度还是要摆一摆。<br/>他猛地坐直身体，在吴世勋刚建模好的动态地图上直划了条粗红线。<br/>“三维战，多个位面，你们是这么叫的？”朴灿烈拇指顶屏幕：“三维战早就丢掉‘十倍围之’那个思维，没错。”<br/>“但想靠现在的兵力搞山头包围和焦土化是不是太简单了？”<br/>“我建议游击消灭和纵深打击。”<br/>朴灿烈想因为这些人可能还没意识到将面临怎样一场漫长、甚或说多方敌人，退一步却无地可守的全无指望的战斗。只能靠自己延续下去，跑，撤，兜圈子，哪怕像狗一样，十指抠进土里，只要活下去。生存，是唯一堡垒。他们还不知道。<br/>“如果不按这总思路改，我看没什么好打的了。”<br/>“你谁啊？”一个林姓上尉面色不佳，他年龄大，格外端着些：姓名番号报上来！狂到不听总部署了还。<br/>朴灿烈半躺下去，说拉倒吧，也别管我谁了，反正你们管不上。<br/>“嘿！（一声）”<br/>吴世勋一脸“天呃我不认识这混蛋”，一咬牙说：“他不是军方人员。”<br/>朴灿烈撑着脑袋不说话，桃花眼里看戏的热情满满。<br/>不过说实在的，吴世勋也不喜欢这官僚作风，尤其什么情境下了搞这些细枝末节，难怪军部好多一年比一年废物（哪个预备役没愤青过）。心中这么微妙地有偏向一站队后，说出朴灿烈名字竟挺爽的。<br/>“就是那个朴灿烈啦，杀人越货搞事情的…”犹嫌不足地补充。<br/>朴灿烈憋笑辛苦，想装什么小心翼翼，明明是顶着自己名头拱火拱得不亦乐乎。真挺蔫坏的，他的士官生。<br/>一圈沉寂，林上尉大脸通红站起来高呼商议中止、这还了得！<br/>“我的人也是人，我的飞舰打到虫群一样死，我开机甲可以把你们摁着踩，”朴灿烈摇摇头，好像懒得讲下去：诸位还真没什么能给的，我也不感兴趣。过了这段各自拜拜好吧？先过再说。<br/>“就那么肯定能过吗”，他把这句咽了。<br/>好在剩下军官们大多年纪轻，一下能拈出主要矛盾，顶多眼神中带了些防备与凝重。金珉锡安抚，说朴先生讲得对，这样，明天先这几块改一改。<br/>他知道，朴灿烈想。唯一明眼人，准备好拉长战线的人。<br/>临散前朴灿烈朗声：“金少校。”<br/>往外走的人们停步，金珉锡门边回头，眼珠在帽徽下一明一暗：“？”<br/>“您是首都星金家的么？”<br/>“不。”<br/>吴世勋不解其意，抽他后脑勺示意别找茬了。朴灿烈反手抓他腕子，顺下来扣在掌心，笑得可以去拍偶像写真：“那没事了。”<br/>金珉锡点头，明天按部署见，好好休息。<br/>一行人出去了吴世勋才甩脱朴灿烈，朴灿烈还在里头咋咋呼呼：我住哪儿记住了？<br/>滚！<br/>海盗团与正规编制分片驻扎，吴世勋得穿过四分之一个要塞防护区每天去朴灿烈房里取机甲。<br/>他分到的营房内三个一等兵一个准尉，条件所限大家自觉打地铺。吴世勋躺倒在准尉睡袋边，那准尉深肤色深双眼皮，一双眼没睡醒似的，话音劲头足，又是一个姓金的。<br/>姓金的怎么这么多啊，吴世勋慨叹：一个个的还都军衔比我高。三言两语说开，原来也是五校毕业的，就大了半岁不到。两人熟络，话越来越多。<br/>“真就是那个，”金钟仁刻意重读：“朴灿烈啊？我以前战友说他只有一只眼…”<br/>吴世勋哭笑不得，全星系还有哪个朴灿烈？人你也见到了，不仅双眼齐全，还好看得很。<br/>等等，我为什么要为他打广告。吴世勋马上自我拷问。一侧的金钟仁不给他机会：“我不是开飞舰么，看见他用机甲削母巢了，是三代机甲吧？我们老师当年和帝国打反击战时才用的，好老了，一开始以为是哪个老将，害我白高兴一场……但打得挺炫的。真没想到是星际海盗。”<br/>“不，炫还是你炫，他太野蛮了。”金准尉絮絮叨叨，快把自己说困了。又问吴世勋那台机甲的名字。<br/>“名字？还没起名字。不是军方制式，是朴灿烈自己的。不好意思，细节不能说。”<br/>“没事。”金钟仁表示理解，浑然不觉这有背叛嫌疑。其实吴世勋感受到了，还拉锯过了，要说一些参数和内部构造，他回想一下就能给出技术亮点。那台银白机甲比合众五代和帝国赤槿，旗鼓相当，甚还过之。可以拿去立功的事儿，吴世勋深觉不地道。他从前不可能在公私之间摇摆，这是头一回，最终只有将朴灿烈踢出私情范畴，认定这也属军人操守问题。地球时代康老爷子说过了，头顶星空和心中道德嘛，前一个都不稀罕了，后一个吴世勋是蛮时时勤拂拭的，有着一般青年羞于开口的强烈精神洁癖。<br/>“不过怎么跟他一块啊，你们一院…”终于问到吴世勋不想回答的关窍，遂如此这般解释一番。<br/>“噢，你是那个，”金准尉深思挺久：“斯…斯蒂芬霍金综合症？”<br/>“斯德哥尔摩啊大哥。”还有我不是！<br/>“觉得他人怎么样。”<br/>“不是什么好东西！”吴世勋斩钉截铁，片刻轻咳一声纠正：但也不是坏人。他想起所有的救护，所有的格挡，所有低俗玩笑和实际规劝，所有去而复返和光轨般飞掠、拉拉杂杂的真心。<br/>他许久未和同龄人这样交谈，虽无什么营养，但就是有太多有营养、有效验的事，不为什么而做、不顾什么而说才有了轻快。吴世勋简直觉得自己像缕逃逸的惰性气体，还好一团黑暗，连探照塔都为避免引来虫群而熄灭了，他决定无声咧嘴笑一笑。<br/>金钟仁开口：“寂寞吧？”<br/>“嗯？”他下意识否认：“不啊。”<br/>“承认又没关系，不可耻。”<br/>吴世勋冒一股无名火，本来就没有寂寞！想到淘来的老磁带，地球货，朴灿烈在愁容淑女号中放过。海盗们或换防或睡着的午夜，螺旋结构的飞船内部，宛如一枚鹦鹉螺壳包圆的宫殿，那飞荡的乐声做了莹湛的水波。唱：孤独的人是可耻的。没有选择我们必须相爱。并不寻找并不依靠非常地骄傲。<br/>——可耻的人，他们反对生命反对无聊。<br/>“孤独的人是可耻的。”他顺嘴把歌词说出来了。<br/>“不可耻！”<br/>“可耻！”<br/>悲惨的三个一等兵梦中翻身，偶露幼稚的二位住嘴十秒钟。金钟仁气鼓鼓地说：寂寞才会话多，又不是害怕寂寞，看到它存在就行了，和动物园养的小熊似的。<br/>“你一大男人说这么可爱干嘛，我鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。”<br/>金钟仁又一副很有经验的模样：写过遗书没？好多次我们上场前得写，有时间给写还不错了，这四天来金上校就前天每人给录入了一份。<br/>“那时候就知道很多太虚了。”尽管看不见，吴世勋无端感到金钟仁的眼睛亮晶晶的，类似“真哒”那样傻甜语气，说所以世勋啊多笑笑，明天指不定就没机会笑了，谁知道。<br/>“你遗书怎么写的？”<br/>“就那样写呗。说妈希望你没觉得我丢脸。”随后认真反驳吴世勋的妈宝调侃，讲出生后好像就见过一次，记不大清。叔伯们说在军队升得快，我妈就能过得好。<br/>吴世勋默然，很快右侧有浅浅的鼾声。他一边打着莫须有的遗书腹稿，一边对困意袭来之际不停出现的朴灿烈大头拳打脚踢、百般抵抗。<br/>翌日五点，他去海盗团驻地，找到朴灿烈。朴灿烈早披挂好了，坐驾驶舱里没闭合，等着他。<br/>吴世勋神经接驳完毕，确认了等离子聚合和挂弹量，飞向前一天计划中的地点。<br/>频道里朴灿烈又闯进来，如回自家躺自家沙发般嵌入槽位另一边，吴世勋忍无可忍：要知道没有同步率训练，这种行径和双双脱光前胸贴后背有什么区别！精神力的领地，他保有一份不可僭越。对朴灿烈屁用没有，这土匪砸窗破门、跨栏搂抱，大脑皮层先任何一步相亲相爱。问他睡得好不好，吴世勋恶声恶气道好个球。<br/>“世勋变粗俗了。”<br/>“拜你所赐。”把锅扔给金钟仁，说房里那金准尉话唠，总是问你，是不是想追你啊损失我宝贵睡眠时间。<br/>“让他追，你吃醋？”<br/>吴世勋鼻腔出气，又听朴灿烈问金准尉是首都星的么？<br/>“不知道，没问，怎么？就挺傻一人。”<br/>朴灿烈嘀咕了一句，真傻还是装傻。<br/>“就真的，脑子不太好使吧。某方面。”吴世勋迟疑道，最后颇敏锐地：你老打听这个做什么，首都金家怎么了吗？<br/>不便把一直以来的推测落实，朴灿烈道不好说。<br/>“有事得告诉我。别瞒着。”吴世勋声线陡然冷下来。<br/>“嗯，一定告诉。这次不会了。”朴灿烈很平静，以后都不会瞒了。</p><p>08.<br/>第一日出动，吴世勋的小型包围战初见成效。利用气味诱导将跳虫群引至u型坳谷地带，重甲战车和轰炸机自山脊两侧集中火力，最大化地消灭了初级虫群。朴灿烈则包抄了一只王虫，垂死时疯狂分泌的菌毯由金珉锡等人以燃烧弹收尾。<br/>第二日虫群没有出现，海盗团驾驶的飞舰队在西北空域遭遇小股骨龙群，耗时43分钟歼灭，飞舰中度损毁一架，重伤两人。<br/>第三日无论异族或虫，依旧不见踪影，第四日、第五日状况持续。比起军队里少数的乐天派和万事不挂怀的海盗老大哥，大多人精神紧绷、焦虑不堪，可越在这关窍越要沉心静气，某种程度上，人活着就是拧拗本性，特别是当你不只为一人而活时。<br/>战损比、库存补给从一天出一轮报告变为八小时一轮，发给首都星的讯号没有停过，上访兵派出了新的两名……同样地，没有增援，没有回程。<br/>第十一天夜晚，金少校都摔了通讯终端：“他妈的，但凡有一点志气，我是会为兵乞怜的人？”<br/>“N7破了，别的要塞呢？别的星球？首都星呢？异族已经重来了，是弃子回避的时候？！”<br/>听到这段发作的人很有限，金珉锡也快速平静，不愿影响士气。这是近于规章本身的素质，军人们把自己规训成活的秩序，现于人前的总是金字塔尖，寒芒一点，给身段穿个孔。<br/>听过的人皆认同。白日里工作还要做，经讨论后一致决定抓紧这段不知什么时候就会戛然而止的太平日子，完成第三批居民转移。说到居民转移，又有操蛋事，一批二批被以“手续不足”为由挡在结转所外好一段时间了，舰艇漂着既占军备本身也花钱花燃料花补给。明明做着合众国公民的人，被同胞和不明所以的程式与灾难一道，挡在生的希望的反面。<br/>“别的还好，我怕情绪浮动产生暴动。”朴灿烈觉得这是林上尉这么久以来难得说人话，他不搭腔，看众人表情亦是一派隐忧。<br/>“那边舰艇空间快不够了，总不能轮流运停。”<br/>“别的星球办得下暂靠手续么？”<br/>“都收紧了，就这两天的事。”<br/>金珉锡双手交叠，虎口靠在额头上，长长吐气。忽地有个声音响起：“淑女大概能接收百来人。”<br/>“？”<br/>“愁容淑女，我的飞船。”吴世勋现在听那“我的”竟能心平气和了，他的关注点不在这上头。惊愕使他无暇他顾，朴灿烈，最狠辣贪利的海盗团头子，要这样搞慈善？若说留下来支援他还算个人选择，这是完全把手下也带到对立面去了。他第一时间盘算起朴灿烈的利害处境来。<br/>朴灿烈说：“补给我也能提供，暂时以市价溢出百分之3，可以？不用现付，每批意思意思，余下五年内清偿，无利息。”他啪啪啪娴熟一串，众人听愣了，吴世勋想好这才是朴灿烈。<br/>一个中尉嘟囔道，发这财真是……<br/>朴灿烈唇角上翘，眼底殊无笑意：“中尉，再说一次，我的人也是人，也要吃饭。虽然很多没你们的公民证吧。所有人分这点口粮，你觉得？”<br/>其实朴灿烈的条件和免费提供差别不大，算解燃眉之急。金珉锡及时切入，说不错，那拜托朴先生了。<br/>第三批居民转移于下午四时开始。朴灿烈自问是最烦这种事的，他看到那些拖锅碗瓢盆拎不清的人就想一巴掌全给呼到飞船上，让他们只管带脑袋就行。总之脾气是非常不适合怀柔工作。吴世勋则是毕竟经验少，担当现场疏散怕有纰漏。如此一来两个倒给安排去一处，和几个单兵作战力强的、小支地面部队负责交接与后续护送。<br/>住宅区空置一块就布下一道防护，布控到第四道，地表如泡泡球膨胀似的逐个抬起，打头兵正要后退报告，倾涌而出的佴蛇和跳虫像黑亮紫红的浪潮，密密麻麻把他们给吞没了。<br/>在空港的人们还没觉察异动，朴灿烈是第一个感到有些不对劲的。黑色机甲抬起拳头敲了敲银白机甲的背壳，频道里说：“世勋往后边站，至少三个身位。”<br/>“怎……”话未完，银白机甲还是照做了，剩下两个字被砰然巨响盖过。一只远大于常见规格的母巢从海面腾空，触角将栈桥拍断为两截！一位男人掉落的关头，输送机低空飞过，以螺旋桨带了一把。那男人勉强爬稳，却要扑回断桥另一头。<br/>“操，不要命了你！”金钟仁赶紧用枪管把他挑回来，怒喝道：“快滚进去！”<br/>眼看另一条触手甩来，金钟仁努力瞄准母巢的眼睛与额心，还要忍受男人女人的音波干扰。那一头的女人撕心裂肺，腿在不断碎裂的合金材料边缘全软了，仍紧紧搂着一个婴儿车。干，原来是一家人。<br/>几发燃烧霰弹让触手一缩，母巢一矮身，完整缩到海下了。<br/>吴世勋心凉半截，以前的认知里从没有异族适水性这一条。唯今之计，和这群鬼东西打个抢滩登陆战才行。正当他要用一条臂膊代替断桥承重、输送完剩下人群时，一扇尖翼从海底深处斜刺来，把婴儿车倏地掀走。<br/>“快！救……”金钟仁端起霰弹枪又颓然放下，不敢扫射，怕误伤婴儿。母巢仿佛从戏弄人类中得到了极大快感般，在女人痛呼中轻逸地旋转，婴儿车在数只骨翼触手间抛来抛去。<br/>朴灿烈动了，与吴世勋操控的机甲不同，他配的不是光剑。是汽锤，与类同古远冷兵器战争中草原骑兵们使用的斩马刀。黑色机甲急速刹在海滩下，长刀撑开了母巢的颌骨。<br/>“停！”吴世勋在频道里喊：“我知道它为什么这么大了！”<br/>朴灿烈感到刀柄正一点点从机甲脱手，母巢又升高一截。拉转视角定睛一看，他们同时喃喃：……还有虫后。<br/>与异族战争间不管怎样都想避免的情境还是扔到眼前，那狡猾的虫后似乎有相当智力，以母巢做了掩体，不现身。<br/>“现在先，”朴灿烈欲努力翻上去强夺婴儿车，吴世勋令他不许动。<br/>“我看到了。”那头青年的语气听来那样自信，几至自负程度，还有不自觉的漠然：我看到虫后了，等我全部拿下才行。<br/>链式垂直炮对准左后侧定轨发射，冲击波到来，海沫飞溅如白花。吴世勋的手却在杆上剧烈抖动——因为在那一刻前，婴儿车已被狠狠倒摔向地面。<br/>只差一秒，不，说不定不到半秒。不能接受的不是落败，是“本该规避”和“就差一点”。<br/>人员已被全体送走，他压制自己不去看那滩小小的血迹。女人的号哭像能穿透机甲，吴世勋完全走不动了。就算为防虫后出动造成更大伤亡考虑，这一点延宕就是必要的吗？生命是这样可被增上取下的砝码么，毫克与毫克间，任意取舍，谁有这个权力、谁配做决定？敢说他没有一丝贪功求胜的动机？<br/>黑机甲也在对面不动。要问朴灿烈怎么想，很难说有何伤痛之意。见多生死，有人是心上长老茧，有人是削薄，他两边都占了。这种时刻得完整地纳入自我体验，没人插手得了。<br/>但他还挺想摸摸吴世勋的头的。<br/>“你下命令，我听了，一半一半，”于是确实那么做，黑色机甲上前一步，靠近驾驶舱的胸甲相撞，内部吴世勋正垂头抵在那处。“战争就是这样。”<br/>“xx就是这样”，假如还能有不恶心的诠释空间，不把它当一句遁辞，当一句哑掉的警语，和着炭灰自罚地吞下去，不再犯。<br/>吴世勋眼泪掉了两颗，朴灿烈问：“哭完了没？”<br/>“谁他妈哭了！”轻微鼻音。<br/>“行行，撤吧。”<br/>当晚战术会议开到了两点多，谁都明白这将是个转折点。虫后并未死亡，下午乍现的母巢生殖腔附近留有伤痕，正是上次那只，估计只破坏了生殖系统，但异族的自愈、繁殖能力已达到新高峰。<br/>“甚至还可水生。”<br/>“这点保留意见，不确定别的低级种群……但愿不要。”<br/>此后半个月，果然艰难非常。人人感到之前有多小打小闹亲切可爱，现在除了一边倒的战耗和无尽的麻钝，什么都没有。星球表面和感官世界，一道寸草不生。<br/>第33天。吴世勋按金珉锡指示来到地下指挥部，偌大空间只有他俩，加个朴灿烈。金珉锡开门见山，说世勋你回首都星。<br/>吴世勋皱眉，不等开口，金珉锡说我不想问你模算课拿过多少分，但你我都清楚撑不了多久。<br/>“33天，加上你们来前4天，已经可以说是奇迹了。”<br/>“军事不是小说，战争不会读档，所以奇迹都是笑话。”<br/>“但……”<br/>“士官生！”金珉锡冷冷。吴世勋条件反射地并腿挺胸喊了声“到”。<br/>“这是上级命令。”<br/>吴世勋眉尖突然脱力般松开，他答：“明白。保证完成任务。”<br/>一直靠墙没参与的朴灿烈笑了，“搞得太沉重了，至于吗？”平日里这种儿戏心态肯定激到吴世勋，现在多少也明白朴灿烈说的不一定是真正想的，意在宽慰的成分更大些，于是只“啧”一声躲过他呼噜头的手。<br/>“而且只有你去，把消息递出去，军部那群老狐狸和假聋子才会听，懂吗？只有你，才不会‘被消失’。”朴灿烈进一步挑明，这些话吴世勋早想过：换言之，目前整个N7能回首都星不被阻拦的唯有自己。<br/>“现在就出发吧。”金珉锡说。<br/>送吴世勋去结转所的飞行器由海盗团提供，走回驻地的路上两人发现今夜的天光是乳白色的。随着月亮再不能见，曾唤起的诗兴也消失多年，代码组诗的年代，诗歌是无用的，月球可人造——首都星的植物园里就有一颗。他们这一代人只在油画般驳杂的夜空下长起来，此刻如同茧蛹丝丝缕缕的白光中，有点像月光。踏过虫尸枕籍，吴世勋竟觉得安宁。<br/>“说真，让我回去的提议里有没有我家里的意思？”<br/>“有的，”朴灿烈承认：“但只有一小部分因素，你也知道。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你家和胖子联络过多少次了，胖子向我叨叨过多少次。真怕哪天你爸来个反劫持。”<br/>吴世勋不以为意，“你会怕？”<br/>“也不是很怕吧！”朴灿烈露点严肃的神态：“总要生意做到尾，你不好好回去，我以后口碑就砸了。”<br/>吴世勋摆手，想海盗有个屁的口碑。不愿和他满嘴跑火车，登上飞行器时看到驾驶位整整齐齐摞了他一堆随身物品：被朴灿烈劫回去时索要无果的军服，通讯手环，微武器，小零碎等等。连黑市上买的弹匣，当时朴灿烈不屑一顾，后来又死缠烂打地要吴世勋分了他一颗子弹。那枚子弹，竖起来置于所有的最上方。他的动作停下，为种种背后的诀别意味挑得怒不可遏。那我算什么、成什么了！像被大话套回安全地带的小屁孩，一个背叛者。吴世勋没注意到他的怒气里挟了许多藏头露尾的伤心。<br/>他要把子弹抛回去，想说要了的东西，我给了，就别还。朴灿烈双手背后，没有一点接的意向，说别留彼此的东西，你回去以后就是合众国的正式编了，容易讲不清，知道吧。<br/>朴灿烈很少用这样的语气，“知道吧”，不炫露不嘲谑，比他亲哥还像个真正的兄长。一种洒脱的温柔。<br/>吴世勋开始闷头换衣服，动作幅度大，手环扣上时把腕子抽出一条红痕，皮肤白，肉眼可见地浮肿起来。<br/>“但这个我留了。”跟前人话音走低，像鲸腹中合鸣的提琴，还有点含糊。吴世勋唰地抬头看他，见朴灿烈唇间咬着个什么东西，边缘在影外闪烁出钝钝的苍灰色光。再细看，是他曾用来划破朴灿烈脖子的军番项链。铑质链条下那条疤痕伏在动脉边，正不停息地搏动着。这蓬勃、扫荡一切障碍的命，吴世勋回忆近两个月前真有一秒钟，他曾想过杀人。<br/>刻有姓名的凹槽里的血气很淡了，朴灿烈舌尖上只余薄凉的金属味儿，像不化去的雪与盐。听见吴世勋短促一笑，说留吧，你还一定要留着命。<br/>“不记得？讲过总有一天…”<br/>“留给你来取嘛。”朴灿烈双手插兜接到。<br/>飞行器动力准备，越来越明亮的白光下破坏的工事、飞机与舰艇的残骸、人血和虫群干涸的体液也纷纷现行。这时才有战斗过的实感，以及返乡的真正意图。吴世勋看向在喷吐湍流中退后一步的人，仇人、战友或别的不愿探究的什么，朴灿烈的头发在空中飞舞，他染回的黑发已长挺长。说点什么，有个声音在心底催促，说点什么吧。但他真的一片空，不透风的石龛，堵得慌，里头是一片空。<br/>“世勋，你回去要多小心。”朴灿烈想了想再点明：“无论是家里，还是首都星的局势。长心眼，少掺和，多避避。”<br/>“知道吧。”也就只能讲到这了。<br/>吴世勋不看他，拉下操纵杆。飞出去不到十秒又倒飞回来，悬在朴灿烈头顶大吼：你们不要太坚持，不行了就走。<br/>“听到没！！！朴灿烈！做回你的海盗。”<br/>别管那么多也可以的，请你。<br/>朴灿烈背对他比了个松垮的军礼。</p><p>09.<br/>吴世勋去往结转所途中远远看到了愁容淑女号，浮在擦出多彩光尾的湍线流中，依然美丽、强大、无懈可击。近处也看到了N7的居民们，对着结转所大门叫骂、哭泣，结转所查验过他的电子通行证放行时有粗嘎的男声响起：“凭什么他能进！”女人拍打半降的窗，带我们走吧，我儿子高烧不退，能带他走吗？<br/>所里的大门关闭，吴世勋在出口处停了很久，直到家里的副官来接。<br/>“可急坏夫人了！”<br/>“嗯，我要见我爸。”<br/>“要我说一院一帮蠢货，哪能随便放预备役去摩擦区。”柳副官不见外地把母校骂进去。<br/>“不，先回学校打报告。”<br/>“边际特警也是吃白饭的，操，海盗猖獗成这个鸟样他们得负责。”<br/>“柳叔，您有在听我讲话吗？”后视镜中吴世勋的眼神深静，像未开的刃，柳副官一怔。变了，但也太熟悉了。是他们打过仗的人才有的眼睛。这个举家寄望的青年，在最远离家庭的地方长完全了。而见证、或说辅之度过的，不是军校与家人。<br/>最终车停在一院门外，他没有来得及口述，书面材料亦没能写完：关于N7的战况、严格按照军事写作课那一套的战斗报告，等等。吴世勋被传唤去国防基地时急得不行，检疫和脑部检查是常规程式，他不停地说“能快点吗医生”，弄得女军医无视他漂亮脸蛋抛来好几个白眼。<br/>吴世勋正拽掉脑部感应件要蹦回去找独立师师长（直属上司），报告层层打上去耗时太多，首都人在咖啡厅消遣的一秒，是朴灿烈金珉锡和N7耗不起的一秒。越级就越级吧，本能拉扯他时吴世勋想，管不了那么多，口头传达也可以。他痛恨起习惯多年的某些制度，森冷阶梯，爬不到头。<br/>通讯端却递来加密信息，抬头是他的番号姓名，军衔变成准尉。措辞急迫，细节处语焉不详，只说务必于下午三时准时抵达国防基地审查厅。<br/>操，吴世勋把微晶终端往怀里一揣，两点五十五。他一边直奔后方大楼一边疑惑，近于就地收编，且起步军阶不能说不高，令人怎么想都不太寻常。<br/>审查厅大门两侧镶有金色镜子，吴世勋正了正衣领。其实他不太喜欢国防部，尽管是父亲势系扎根处，此情却关乎天性。弯绕枝节太多，不是不懂，是懒得与不信任。这也是为何他从始至终只想联络军部的原因，给国防——吴世勋冷笑，谁知道会变成什么袖里剑彼此互捅。而人命不应是政客们手中的花球。<br/>两点五十九分，吴世勋敲开审查厅的门。<br/>审查过程漫长、时而摸不着头脑，时而琐碎且恶毒。负责的两位肩章显示均为上校，语调不带任何感情。<br/>“吴准尉，3月27日晚7时左右，你在K-94星……”<br/>他们侦测得那么细，一些吴世勋自己不曾刻意记住的东西单件提出来。很多有关朴灿烈，“国家通缉”的名头。到这份上，那能不知道N7吗？吴世勋想笑，你们通缉的人，在被人为隔绝的地方代行你们的职责。他双手收拢，上半身前倾，连称呼都不顾了：“N7不是发现异族踪迹，是已坚持战斗了一月以上。”向中央请援，为什么不拨？为什么封锁消息？吴世勋用残存的理智把质诘压下去，不能逞一时之快，要的是把信息传达到能起效用的去处。<br/>“N7失守，首都星和全国将面临着什么，长官比我清楚。不，不止全国，这是全人类的事。”<br/>一名上校听到笑话般，异族？上次大战后不见几十年了。看来吴准尉的脑部检查做得不到位啊。<br/>吴世勋咬牙摘手环，他在回来前夜录下要塞的十几秒影片，短，但战局之惨烈足可一览无遗。大厅尽头的上校一按桌沿，收了笑容：“吴准尉，我必须提醒你，即便以令尊的身份，你也应该对每句话负军事性全责。”<br/>“保证你的立场，牢记合众国军人守则。”<br/>没有人打算看手环。吴世勋彻底确认了，事实还可以这样被塞进洞底。<br/>从国防基地出来八点多，他无暇回答母亲的一堆问话。坐在电脑前一边尝试联络金珉锡，一边调出那份报告，要抓紧完成，投到心中几个人选的邮箱。<br/>联络不上，意料之中。报告存档没有了，手环内和图片拷贝干干净净。<br/>吴世勋缓缓抬头，身后传来敲门声。<br/>“哥。”<br/>长兄颔首，两人面对面坐着，吴世勋觉得太远了。从小长大的首都星，离开两个月而已，仿佛已不再适合他生活。无论作为军人，还是一个，人。<br/>他们都没说话，一些不必摊在言语中。离开前长兄只交代了父亲与师长正随行总理，在龙山大区，一周内回不来。他很快也会赶去。有些事不让你做，是有理由的。<br/>待机中的屏幕熄灭前，吴世勋看到网路上热度很高的帖子，说是浦耀区有异族出没，战时封锁，人出不去。配有一张模糊的图片。睡前再看时，帖不见了。<br/>第二天起许多账号消失，一些官媒辟谣，首都初夏的城市舞会照常。上流人士和资本家们在重新刷起的帖子中言笑晏晏，信息碎片汇为巨流河，传出齐整到令人齿冷的声音：<br/>“没有异族！都好极了！”<br/>“一切顺利——和帝国的摩擦可能导致关税变动，但一切顺利！”<br/>吴世勋仿佛身处荒诞的魔方大厦中。他想再不能在长兄那句“有理由”下不做反应，浦耀区出现虫群，说明N7已被突破。而金珉锡那一群是不会弃城的，那么……混乱中一根线头，宛如闪着金芒指点出迷墙：朴灿烈呢？有离开么。<br/>没空细想，要应付一轮轮的政审，跑国防基地跑到麻木。后来吴世勋常后悔，在长兄离开房间的那个晚上没有拉住他，告诉他有些事虽然理念无法调和，却可一同承担，至少持有知情的权利。你们真的不能一直把我当成祖父的延续品，或者所谓理由到底是什么？是我所期待的、还是仇视的。没有答案，因为再也没机会知道了。<br/>合众历3178年5月24日凌晨2时左右，首都星空域出现大量异族母舰与子舰。舆论集中爆发，国会宣布战时总阵线成立，划分六大战区。并问责东南战区作为国门防线第一道，为何没有及时上报。第三日晚，最近N7要塞的邝罗州最高军事长官，饮弹自尽。<br/>5月28日，自龙山大区提前返还的总理一行三辆军车及随程，统统自爆。罹难者包括总理、国防部副部长吴骋、法务处特派科员吴竞、独立师师长、工会主席等高级官员。一时选任新人以避免政府瘫痪成为首要难题。金家获得多数票选，接替空出的总理位。同时帝国趁乱屡滋边境，新总理迅速被架空，手腕远为强硬的军政府不得不牵拨一部分兵力对付帝国军。<br/>6月18日，可靠谍报称帝国北方出现大面积异族孵化巢，三天后果然帝国兵退。6月26日双方在华伦特星举行谈判，成立全星系同盟，联合所有力量集中抗虫。<br/>大势的一团哄然之下，个体显得微如尘芥。吴世勋早早拒绝父亲旧部递来的接力棒，和（可能是）敌对力量的协定：其中谈到父兄之死并不在计划内，若吴准尉有意，可使您成为比吴上将更年轻辉煌的将星。<br/>星球最深处官邸的那群人，下子搏杀，棋子在前线货真价实地流血送命。吴世勋对这些镀金嵌银的词如待仇寇，表情欠奉地在表格去向上填好东南战区。<br/>东南，再会东南。<br/>要全剖开来看的话，他也难讲清现在支撑着作战的是什么。一院的意气纵横、22岁前的信若磐石，桩桩回看，像是别人的事。唯一可能常挂心头的，是N7的那群人。其中最鲜明的当属朴灿烈抬手的背影，像一方永志不灭的拓片。<br/>某天和侦查小队会合时，山脚下冒出别的武装。吴世勋立即与对方对口令，频道里的声音有些耳熟，他降下装甲车窗，看见金珉锡。<br/>“吴少校。”<br/>“金中校。”两人互相拍拍肩，在临时营地坐下来。<br/>他们说起吴世勋离开后的事，没有人问，进行得却绝对自然。金钟仁不知所踪；金珉锡被母舰击落，醒来时在一艘外交部警备团的微型战舰上。N7要塞坚守到最后一刻，实现了吴世勋曾提过的焦土化。敌我悬殊的焦土战，就战略全局来看算不上失败，甚至值得编入教材。<br/>你猜第一个走的是谁，金珉锡打开一瓶龙舌兰，喝一口递给吴世勋：是老林。<br/>吴世勋愣住，记忆中那老是被朴灿烈挤兑、被自己隐隐瞧不起的微胖中年男人，看上去会是在一个军衔上混到退休、儿孙满堂的结局。<br/>“安顿居民的那艘船，被子舰瞄上了。老林是最近的，动作也快，硬生生给挡了下。”<br/>金珉锡语气淡淡，脑内闪出不顾高温撬开变形的舱壳时，男人的笑：小子，我刚进部队那会儿，也想当英雄。金珉锡半跪在侧，勉强笑着问后来不想了吗？<br/>“不想了。”<br/>“那你现在算怎么回事，说说看，老林。”<br/>“现在……当英雄还真他妈带劲。”林上尉握了握金珉锡的手：记得给老子搞个二等功，没有的话，三等功也行。<br/>“老子给你搞一等功。”金珉锡回握，不知在向谁发狠。<br/>吴世勋把酒喝完，抹了抹上唇。金珉锡没提朴灿烈，他也不问。特攻队通讯到达前，两人暂别。</p><p>10.<br/>一段时间后特攻队接到特殊任务，说是去星系中间地带的某颗星球引渡无国籍难民，当然存了些打探星球本身条件、看能否收入合众国版图的意思。<br/>吴世勋他们甫一降落，就感到这贫瘠行星上虫患猖狂到罕见地步。但竟还未被完全占领吗？吴世勋一边兀自惊奇，一边向工兵虫群扫射，猝不防有只大佴蛇，直起长身喷出酸刺。他就地一个翻滚堪堪躲过，背心被冷汗粘住。<br/>下一刻却被提了起来，力量很大，动作很轻。<br/>通讯被别的频段介入，这次绝无杂音：<br/>“这么惨啊，”吴世勋鼻子有些堵，那总有三分佻达三分诚挚的声音，讨厌的——：“现在机甲都没得开了？”<br/>远处负责火力压制的队员感到压力一松。抬头望去，浓稠流淌的橙光中，他们副队长正坐在一台银白机甲的手心中。虽说副队战力超群，但眼前奇妙的场景很难不令人联想到巨龙与公主之类……没见过的机甲，竟有柔情之感。几个纵跃消失在天际，像一道飞渡的神谕。<br/>“没得开了，还不是因为有人抢了我的。”<br/>“进来吧，像我以前那样。”神经槽位毫无保留地敞开了，朴灿烈带他回到愁容淑女号。<br/>刚进舱门，一些熟脸孔打了招呼，弄得吴世勋略心情复杂。其实在N7后期，正式编军人和海盗们已没什么差别，少有的间隙还能友好抢饭吃。大家都是先作为人，再想活下去，仅此两条，便全都平等了。他太久没置身这种气氛中，问了几个还有印象的名字，有些已经不在了。<br/>他们再次面对面坐上转椅。朴灿烈鼻梁上多了道疤，吴世勋看得出神。<br/>“？变帅这么多？不能吧。”一张倏然放大的脸，吴世勋一抖要把他踹回去，朴灿烈已站直，说：“知道你肯定有很多想问的，一个个来。”也猜到你经历过很多，慢慢来。<br/>“怎么还留着？”吴世勋想了想，还是把这问题摆到第一。<br/>朴灿烈慢慢踱到主视台前，先开的话头貌似毫不相干：“知道我们这群人被叫做什么吗。”<br/>“虫子。”<br/>“后来变成这样的也有，但更多人是生来就做了虫子。人都可以决定自己的面貌，在我们这儿，是不存在的。”大浪潮（移民计划）、盖亚之心，一个个听去多美好的计划，留下不录入官方数据的数以万计的弃婴，与枯竭的星球。<br/>“那…不是帝国的叫法吗？”某些根深的东西代吴世勋发声了。<br/>朴灿烈回头笑，不针对他，正是为击中那些东西而去的：“没有区别。”<br/>“世勋，没有区别。只是一个明面说出来，一个包装好了。本质是一样的。包括政体，不能说没有先进落后之分，但到病灶这一块，几乎没有差别。”<br/>吴世勋拇指紧紧摁住了扶手，面前是贝瑟芬妮长廊，星系中有名的无星地带，空间扭曲率高达百分之八十。愁容淑女号不挪移地前进着，他也像跟着朴灿烈的语句沉潜去了无光的地方。<br/>“但是我信啊，”吴世勋把脸埋在一只手里，嗡鸣好像不是从耳膜，而是从喉咙、脚底、每一个毛孔迸出来：“我学了这么多，以这些要求自己这么些年，我真的信过，你明白吗？”忠诚，正直，勇敢，自律，纯洁，衡量利弊，分析优劣，绝对服从，坚定不移……它们那么闪耀，不逊色于任何一颗星辰，有时也尖冷得不亚于钻石，手摸足踏，磨出血泡，顺便滑入身体内化为细胞。本身真的是没有错的。<br/>朴灿烈没有答话，他等吴世勋讲完。<br/>吴世勋想起很多，老林后悔当英雄吗？金钟仁见到谎言中的母亲了吗，还是让遗书成真了。父亲和哥哥究竟持何看法？那些不会出现在阵亡名单上的海盗，和被海盗团随便杀掉的人们……做军人要维持黑白分明实际很快乐，能在一种绝对的盲视中一生自洽。哪个节点成转折了，大概是16岁的61秒。飓风般降临的刚成名海盗，以狂飙突进的姿态和某种近于壮丽的混沌，把这二色搅糊。<br/>“我还想要信的，真的，试过去信，但是不能了。”<br/>舱室扭动，不定的形态有些好笑，空间扭曲开始了。长段的沉寂后朴灿烈走到他面前，说：“换我呢——”<br/>“头衔，抽象符号，团体，公权力，名声，一些制度，这些大东西，我都不爱。要是对这些产生私爱，应该警惕。”<br/>“那会对什么有感情？”<br/>朴灿烈少见地迟疑了下，“要也是对具体的东西有一点感情吧。”<br/>“比如？”<br/>“比如这个，”手掌落在吴世勋脸上，食指从眉尖、鬓角、鼻端一路而下：“这个，还有这个。”最后停驻在嘴唇。朴灿烈垂头看他，舱形逐渐复原，有光漏进来。<br/>“只有一点点吗？”他的指尖不挪开，吴世勋简直不好意思开口。还是执拗地发问，下巴尖都变红。扳回一城的是，海盗头子的耳朵也红了。朴灿烈依然一头黑发，剃得短，鬓发遮不住耳廓。<br/>“很多，”朴灿烈飞快地说，再重复一遍：“有很多。”<br/>愁容淑女号完全冲出了贝瑟芬妮长廊，全盛到令人眼泪直流的星光从他们身后大片涌来，澎湃如波涛。</p><p> </p><p>【部分虫族物种设定来自星际争霸，不多说懂的自然懂。】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>